Voce é meu presente de Natal
by larissacosta52
Summary: Aquele natal seria diferente... seria especial.


**Apenas um pequeno presente de natal para vocês leitores super especiais pra mim, espero que gostem.**

Estava ficando tarde.

Há mais ou menos 3 horas esperava seu melhor amigo que ainda não tinha chegado da viagem de Dallas. Não tinham se visto a mais de uma semana e parecia que tinha sido um ano. Bom... Pelo menos para Jared era assim.

Jensen e ele eram amigos desde a adolescência. Entraram na faculdade juntos e até então com seus devidos trabalhos. Tinham se conhecido através de um esbarrão na cantina da escola, Jensen não tinha ficado chateado por sua camisa ter ficado manchada de refrigerante, ao contrario de Jared que estava muito nervoso e pedindo desculpas milhares de vezes o que fez Jensen rir da cara dele. Sendo que era bastante difícil ver Jensen rir abertamente.

Desde esse dia se tornaram amigos. Jared descobriu que o loiro adorava ler, e Jensen descobriu que o moreno amava cães, e doces. Nunca havia visto uma pessoa para gostar tanto de doces como Jared.

Já haviam passado por muitos momentos juntos. Momentos especiais, loucuras, o que o próprio Jensen tinha dito que era apenas da parte do moreno, E agora com 28 anos esperava seu melhor amigo para comemorar a ceia de natal. Apenas os dois.

Estava bastante nervoso, suas mãos estavam levemente geladas e balançava seu pé um tanto quanto num gesto de nervosismo. Não era apenas pela demora de Jensen. Não. Sabia exatamente o porquê de tantas cócegas no seu estomago. Jared há muito tempo percebeu que isso era continuo toda vez que via Jensen bem perto de si, sorrindo pra ele, conversando e até mesmo quando ele fica completamente chato quando é acordado de manha cedo para Jared ele era adorável.

_Estava apaixonado. E tinha uma noção disso. _

Amava aquelas sardas, amava aqueles olhos e a boca carnuda de Jensen... Mas além de amar tudo isso, amava Jensen. Sua humildade, generosidade, seu jeito de ser. Tá um pouco meloso demais, mas era assim que sentia. E gostava, mesmo não sendo correspondido.

Olhou para o celular e nenhuma ligação.

Será que ele desistiu? Será que se cansou e resolveu voltar? Não o culparia afinal toda família do loiro estava lá, mas ele mesmo fez questão de ir passar a noite de natal com Jared, e ainda sentindo uma ponta de culpa por Jensen não passar a grande noite festiva com a família Ackles se sentia imensamente feliz.

Queria dizer, queria demonstrar o quanto aquele loiro de olhos verdes era especial, queria dizer que o amava e queria ser mais que seu melhor amigo, queria beijá-lo e tê-lo em seus braços e rirem de besteiras como sempre fazem. Mesmo quando separados, ligam um pro outro para apenas dizer algo que no fundo sabem que vão sorrir mesmo do outro lado da linha do telefone.

_Campainha. _

-Então tá... Ele chegou – respirou fundo e foi em direção à porta.

-Hey Jay... Nossa desde quando ficou tão frio aqui?- abraçou Jared que instantemente o apertou entre seus braços como na maioria das vezes. - Jay? Obrigado por querer me esquentar, mas acho melhor sairmos da porta e entrarmos não?

-Desculpe...

Fechou a porta e olhou para o amigo. Usava um casaco e o cachecol vermelho que na verdade era de Jared, mas emprestou para ele. Ficava lindo.

_Ok, Jared se controla._

-E então... Como foi a viagem? Seus pais estão bem?- perguntou Jared se sentando no sofá ao lado de Jensen que olhava para a arvore de natal completamente enfeitada, por fitas vermelhas.

-Estão bem sim! E perguntaram por você sabia?- virou-se para o moreno e sorriu. - queriam que estivesse lá, assim como eu também.

-Mesmo?- sorriu sem graça encarando suas próprias mãos.

-Mesmo... – Jensen sorriu e então olhou novamente para a arvore de natal ao lado – E pelo o que estou vendo resolveu seguir meu conselho e enfeitar a arvore... Mas está faltando algo. Onde está a estrela?

-Ah... Eu não sei, procurei pela casa toda e não achei. - levantou-se e foi em direção à cozinha – quer algo?

-Vinho cairia bem agora... - Jensen encostou-se no balcão de mármore que tinha na cozinha e olhou para o moreno e percebeu que Jared estava muito calado pra quem costuma falar sem parar.- Jay?

-Hum?`

-Ahn... Nada, eu queria falar uma coisa pra você.

-Ah é? Desembucha então Jen!- o moreno riu e puxou Jensen para irem para a sala.

-Eu... Trouxe um presente pra você.

-Ah qual é Jen, sabe que não precisava... Mas já que trouxe o que é?- perguntou fazendo Jensen rir.

-Ok... Mas eu quero que feche os olhos e espere eu dizer ok. - Jared acenou com a cabeça e esperava ansiosamente o presente.

Jensen pegou o embrulho que jazia dentro da sacola, e colocou em cima da mesinha que tinha do lado do sofá onde estavam sentados.

Olhou para Jared e nestes segundos sorriu e pensou melhor, e resolveu fazer algo que queria fazer desde o primeiro momento que viu o outro naquele tarde de outono na cantina da escola.

Aproximou-se mais do moreno, colocando suas mãos em cima das do moreno que estavam apoiadas em sua perna. Jared não tinha percebido que havia prendido a respiração, com aquele pequeno gesto. Ia falar algo, mas resolveu ficar quieto e como Jensen pediu de olhos fechados.

As mãos de Jensen começaram a subir lentamente pelos seus braços como se fosse uma leve caricia, por cima de seu suéter que estava com as mangas arregaçadas até seu antebraço. Jensen sorriu ao ver a pele arrepiada de Jared, com o contato.

Tinha medo... Medo de ser rejeitado e perder aquele grandão que para ele, era seu incrível presente de natal. Mas ali... Só os dois comemorando juntos em uma data especial para ambos e seu sentimento a cada dia que passava crescia cada vez por aquele moreno de olhos de cachorrinho na chuva, sorriso encantador e jeito desengonçado, queria apenas jogar tudo pro alto e mandar seu alto controle pra bem longe. Depois de tantos anos e observando e sentindo, um amor que até então desconhecia, queria apenas dizer ''eu te amo'' e dessa vez sem dar um passo pra trás.

Fez um leve carinho no pescoço do moreno, e logo depositando um beijo demorado no local, o que fez Jared fechar mais os olhos. Poderia ser um sonho... E tinha medo de acordar.

Acariciou seus cabelos castanhos, e sorriu ao tentar tirar alguns fios que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos de Padalecki. Perda de tempo.

Seus dedos pararam em seus lábios finos, encostou sua testa na de Jared e ficou apenas ali apreciando o momento que tanto sonhou em ter com aquela criança gigante, o amor de sua vida que tanto esperou e estava bem em sua frente.

-Pode abrir seus olhos Jay...

Jared encarou aqueles olhos verdes, e sorriu mostrando suas covinhas conseguiu apenas sussurrar:

-Hey...

-Hey... Pensei que ia me chutar agora. Por estar tão perto de você. - Jensen sussurrou de volta, dessa vez entrelaçando suas mãos com as do moreno.

-Não... E além do mais... Eu amei o presente.

Jensen riu e fechou os olhos novamente, e então o primeiro beijo aconteceu, no começo um simples contato entre lábios finos e carnudos... Jared abriu mais sua boca para aprofundar o beijo, suas línguas se entrelaçavam em uma perfeita sincronia, devagar se conhecendo. Quando viram já estavam abraçados deitados em cima do sofá. Tomaram o folego e olhavam um para o outro. As mãos de Jensen ainda repousavam nos cabelos do moreno, fazendo um leve carinho.

-Jen, eu...

-Eu também. - Se beijaram mais uma vez – E muito Jay... Quero tentar, mas não agora. Tudo bem pra você?

-Acho que vamos ter bastante tempo pra tentarmos avançar o outro passo não?- sorriu enlaçando o loiro que colocou sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço sentindo o perfume de Jared.

-Com certeza. E eu sei que você sabe, mas... Eu te amo Jay. Obrigado por existir na minha vida. - olhou para o moreno e acariciou na ponta dos dedos as covinhas que se formaram no rosto do outro.

-Você é meu melhor presente. - o moreno sorriu.

Beijaram-se outra vez e acabaram adormecendo enquanto lá fora apenas a neve caia e a arvore de natal com suas luzes iluminavam a sala de estar junto com a estrela que estava escondida junto aos presentes.

_Aquele seria um natal perfeito._


End file.
